The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Hybrid powertrain systems include torque generative devices, e.g., internal combustion engines and non-combustion motors that transfer torque through a transmission device to an output member that may be coupled to a driveline. Control systems for operating hybrid powertrain systems control torque outputs of the torque-generative devices and application of torque transfer elements in the transmission to transfer torque in response to operator-commanded output torque requests, taking into account fuel economy, emissions, driveability, and other factors.